


Engage Me

by shuppet44



Series: Sin Series (100 Kink Challenge) [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sin Series, Technically YamaTsuki, Tsukki being romantic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuppet44/pseuds/shuppet44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their anniversary, Tsukki has a big surprise for Yamaguchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engage Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, sorry for the late upload! I hope you all enjoy the next installment of the Sin Series!
> 
> Prompt: Romantic Evening  
> Ship: Tsukishima x Yamaguchi (Haikyuu)  
> Up next: First Time (EreMin) (AOT)

Tsukishima would never admit it, but he was secretly a romantic. So when it came to his and Yamaguchi's one year anniversary, he pulled out all the stops. He spent over an hour working on dinner, a simple breakfast for dinner spread with homemade french fries, one of Yamaguchi's favorites. When he was done with the food he dimmed the lights, putting out candles and a small centerpiece that he dug out of the attic. After that, all he could do was wait, pacing the entryway with his present in his hands. When the doorbell rang he nearly jumped out of his skin, uncharacteristically nervous. 

“Hey, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi grinned when the door was opened, skin contrasting beautifully with his button down shirt. 

“Hey,” Tsukishima said, voice as monotone as ever. Yamaguchi walked inside and handed Tsukishima a covered dish, smiling happily.

“I brought strawberry shortcake since you made dinner.” Tsukishima nodded and led Yamaguchi into the kitchen, setting the cake on the counter. 

“Thanks. I made breakfast foods and french fries, since you seem to like them.” Yamaguchi grinned and hugged the blonde, kissing his cheek. They sat across from each other at the table, making small talk as they ate. 

“Tsukki, did you make these fries yourself? They're so good!” Yamaguchi was all smiles today and it was infectious, Tsukishima having to bite back a grin of his own. 

“I'm glad you like them, do you like the pancakes?” Yamaguchi nodded, taking another bite of his fries. When they were finished Yamaguchi insisted on clearing the table and Tsukishima let him, not about to argue it. He watched with intrigue as Yamaguchi packed up the leftovers into containers and rinsed the plates, eyes glued to the brunettes ass. 

He couldn't help it, Yamaguchi's dress pants were tight and clung to him in exactly the right places. Fingering the box in his pocket, Tsukishima's patience broke when Yamaguchi started cutting up the shortcake. He hugged the smaller boy from behind and leaned his head on Yamaguchi's shoulder, inhaling the faint scent of the strawberry shampoo he used. 

“Happy anniversary, Tadashi.” He muttered, grateful he could hide his red face. Yamaguchi smiled and pressed a kiss to Tsukishima's hair. 

“Happy anniversary, Tsukki. Ready for cake?” 

“Mnn, not yet. I have something to give you first.” He backed away and Yamaguchi turned around, watching with wide eyes as Tsukishima sank to one knee. 

“W-wait...” 

“Shut up Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima smiled faintly and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket, cracking it open to reveal a ring with a small diamond. Yamaguchi had to bite back a grin and stop himself from bouncing on his feet, covering his mouth with a hand as his vision blurred with tears. 

“Tadashi, I get that we're still in school and all, but I've known you my whole life. And I want to know you for the rest of my life, so will you marry me?” Tsukishima's proposal was simple, perhaps more than he had hoped, but the blonde knew if he tried to be fancy he would stumble over his words. Silently nodding his head, Yamaguchi tackled Tsukishima to the ground, burying his face in his shoulder. 

“Y-yes!” He muttered, tears slipping down his cheeks. Tsukishima grinned and slid the ring onto Yamaguchi's finger, squeezing his hand. Yamaguchi giggled a bit and moved the ring into the light, blushing as it glittered. 

“Tsukki... How did you...” 

“I had money saved up and my brother loaned me some. I wanted a nicer one, but it would take too long to save for. I wanted to do this today.” 

“I love it.” Yamaguchi wiped at his eyes and kissed Tsukishima passionately, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away. 

“Can I be your dessert, Tsukki?” He whispered, eyes lowering into the sultry gaze that meant he wanted to take it to the bedroom. Tsukishima swallowed thickly and nodded, fighting down a blush. Yamaguchi stood and pulled Tsukishima up by the wrist, tugging him to the bedroom. Contrary to what most thought, Yamaguchi was actually more dominant in bed, while Tsukishima was content to lie back and let the brunette do as he pleased.

But today, in the wake of his proposal, Tsukishima wanted to do something different. So once the door was shut, he took Yamaguchi by the shoulders and pushed him backward until his knees hit the bed, falling onto his back. 

“T-Tsukki?” Yamaguchi felt his face flush red and he scooted to lean back against the pillows, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. 

“Let me take care of you tonight...” He whispered, straddling Yamaguchi and pressing kisses to his cheeks and forehead. Yamaguchi, ticklish as ever, started to giggle and squirm, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima's waist. 

“O-okay, okay! You can do whatever you want!” Tsukishima smirked and ceased his kisses, pulling back to unbutton Yamaguchi's shirt. He popped the first two buttons and trailed his fingers over his collarbone, leaning in to suck on a tanned patch of skin.

Yamaguchi moaned softly and carded his fingers through Tsukishima's hair, enjoying the feel of his soft blonde locks. He loved it when Tsukishima got up the confidence to initiate, it was adorable. After leaving a few marks Tsukishima moved downwards, undoing the remaining buttons and helping Yamaguchi out of it and onto his back. Once the shirt was out of the way Tsukishima began to worship every inch of skin he could get his mouth on, licking and sucking at Yamaguchi's faint abs. 

“I love every part of your body... Your shoulders, stomach, legs, especially your freckles.” Tsukishima's voice soft and gentle, punctuated by quiet sucking sounds. Yamaguchi grinned wildly and arched into Tsukishima's touch, eager to see how this would play out. Honestly, Tsukishima could be such a romantic sometimes. When Tsukishima's kisses reached the waistband of Yamaguchi's pants he looked up and received a nod. 

“Kei... K-Kei, please touch me more...” Yamaguchi whimpered, shifting his hips. Tsukishima quickly undid Yamaguchi's pants and helped wriggle the tight garment over his ass, practically drooling at the image of Yamaguchi beneath him, flushed pink with a lewd smile spreading across his face. 

“Why do you look so happy?” 

“Because this is the first time we're making love as fiances!” Tsukishima rolled his eyes as a smile curled up his lips, palming the bulge in Yamaguchi's boxers. The brunette moaned and rolled his hips against Tsukishima's hand, eyes wide. 

“Honestly, you are such a sap,” Tsukishima muttered, hooking a finger into Yamaguchi's boxers and pulling them down to his ankles, exposing the smaller boy's flushed cock. Before he could start sucking Yamaguchi off, however, his sleeve was grabbed.

“You too, it's not fair that I'm the only one like this.” Yamaguchi's eyes followed the deft movements of Tsukishima's thin fingers as they undid the buttons of his shirt, tossing it aside along with his pants. He kept his boxers on, though, denying Yamaguchi of what he truly wanted to see. Once he was done he got onto his stomach, taking Yamaguchi's length into his hand and pumping slowly. Yamaguchi squirmed and bucked into his hand, knowing that Tsukishima was a hell of a tease when he wanted to be. 

But tonight, Tsukishima didn't want to torture Yamaguchi, he only wanted to make him feel as good as possible. So he pulled his hand away and started lapping at the tip of Yamaguchi's cock, gleaning moans and whimpers from him. “A-ah! Tsukki...” 

“Use my name,” Tsukishima demanded, as he often did when they were together so intimately. Yamaguchi wound a hand into Tsukishima's short hair and tugged gently, trying to direct his mouth to where he wanted it. 

“K-Kei, please suck me off.” Yamaguchi moaned, forcing himself not to buck his hips. Tsukishima smirked, cock twitching at the use of his given name, and quickly engulfed Yamaguchi's cock with his mouth. Yamaguchi cried out and his hips jerked into the wet heat, his free hand twisting into the sheets beneath him. He loved when Tsukishima put his mouth on him, he had a natural ability when it came to sucking Yamaguchi off, knowing exactly what spots to tease with his tongue and when to gently graze his teeth again the head. 

Yamaguchi was instantly reduced to moaning puddle anytime Tsukishima sucked him off, unable to resist anything the blonde asked of him. Tsukishima bobbed his head enthusiastically, one hand holding down Yamaguchi's hips while the other held up his glasses, which were in danger of slipping off. Every now and then he would take Yamaguchi's entire cock down his throat and swallow around him, which would send Yamaguchi reeling, mewls and whimpers flowing freely. It didn't take long for Yamaguchi to get close to the edge, vision going white at the edges as his orgasm drew close.

“Kei, K-Kei...” He cried, tugging relentlessly at Tsukishima's hair, pulling moans from him as he continued to move his mouth, tongue flicking the slit of Yamaguchi's cock. 

“C-close... really close...” Yamaguchi's voice was broken and his words barely audible, eyes squeezed shut as he writhed under Tsukishima. Before Yamaguchi could cum, though, Tsukishima pulled away, licking his lips with a smirk. 

“W-why...?” 

“Not yet, Tadashi, not til you're inside me.” Yamaguchi shuddered at Tsukishima's tone, the one that proved Tsukishima was in charge of the night. Reaching over to the bedside table, Tsukishima rummaged around and pulled out a bottle of lube, which Yamaguchi quickly stole from him. 

“Let me do it, please,” Yamaguchi muttered, cheeks tinged red. Tsukishima nodded and they swapped position, Yamaguchi settled between Tsukishima's legs. 

“Don't go easy on me, got it?” Yamaguchi swallowed heavily and nodded, even when Tsukishima was on the bottom he was still dominant. He warmed the lube between his hands and coated his fingers well, setting the bottle aside and circling Tsukishima's hole slowly. 

“Let me know if it's too much,” Yamaguchi muttered, even though they had done this a hundred times over the past year. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, fighting back the blush that was rising up his neck. He never had such an issue with being embarrassed in front of Yamaguchi, they knew each other too well. But tonight felt like more than just their usual sex, it felt different but in the best way possible. Tsukishima moaned softly as Yamaguchi easily slid a finger inside him, twisting around curling to open him up. 

When Tsukishima's hips started moving to get the digit deeper, Yamaguchi added the second one, scissoring in a way that had the blonde crying out behind the hand that he had slapped over his mouth. Yamaguchi froze for a moment and gently moved Tsukishima's hand, kissing his nose. “I want to hear you, Kei, especially tonight.”

With a sigh, Tsukishima nodded and wound his hands into the sheets instead, looking away. 

“That's better,” Yamaguchi smiled and continued moving his fingers, searching for a certain spot. When Tsukishima cried out his name Yamaguchi knew he found it, rubbing his fingers against the spot as he inserted the third finger, twisting his wrist to make Tsukishima see stars. With three fingers in his ass, it was difficult to keep up the stoic facade, Tsukishima found, more and more moans slipping past his defenses. 

Eventually, he gave up on being quiet, letting himself squirm and cry out submissively. Yamaguchi smiled softly, unable to wait much longer to get inside of Tsukishima, to feel his tight heat around his cock instead of his fingers. 

“Tadashi, hurry the hell up and fuck me already.” Tsukishima was impatient, reaching down to tug at his cock. Yamaguchi nodded and slipped his fingers from Tsukishima's ass, wiping them on the sheets since they would need to change then anyway. He squeezed more lube into his palm and slicked up his cock, taking more time than strictly necessary. 

“Oi, Yamaguchi, do I have to fuck myself?” Tsukishima asked, annoyed as he watched Yamaguchi jerk off, heavily considering pushing the brunette to the bed and riding him. Yamaguchi blushed and pulled his hand away, lining the head of his cock up with Tsukishima's entrance and pushing inside slowly. Tsukishima winced at the sting but didn't let it distract him, moving his hips to try and get Yamaguchi deeper inside. Yamaguchi got the idea and started a slow pace, keeping his eyes locked on Tsukishima's own golden hues. 

“So tight... K-Kei...” Yamaguchi moaned, leaning down and connecting their mouths in a kiss. He moved faster, left hand finding Tsukishima's and weaving their fingers together. Tsukishima pressed his thumb into the gem on Yamaguchi's engagement ring, grounding himself so that he did come too early. Yamaguchi groaned and slipped his tongue into Tsukishima's mouth, relishing in the simple taste of his now fiance as he explored familiar territory, mapping it out for the thousandth time. Tsukishima moaned and wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi's neck, pulling closer and canting his hips into each thrust. He cried out when Yamaguchi's cock brushed his prostate, eyes squeezing shut behind his glasses, which had been knocked askew. Yamaguchi moaned into Tsukishima's mouth, muffled noises mixing with the wet slap of skin against skin. 

“F-fuck! Tadashi, faster!” Tsukishima broke the kiss and opened his eyes, staring directly into Yamaguchi's. Yamaguchi's thrusts turned brutal, relentlessly pounding into Tsukishima's prostate with animalistic enthusiasm. Tsukishima raked his nails down Yamaguchi's back, knowing he would leave deep scratches that would be seen the next day.

Tsukishima relished in the idea that the others would know what they had done, would know that Yamaguchi owned him. He loved it when they both showed up to practice, necks littered with hickeys as a sign of their passion. So when Yamaguchi started nipping and sucking on his neck as the moved together, Tsukishima was happy to use his lost bit of coherent thought to tilt his head, giving the brunette more room to work. 

“Mmm, K-Kei, I'm getting c-close...” Yamaguchi muttered against Tsukishima's pale skin, sucking harshly on his pulse to leave a mark. 

“M-me too, s-shit!” Tsukishima felt tears prickling at his eyes and he blinked them away, trying to focus on the delicious stretch that Yamaguchi's cock provided. It proved to be all too much for him when Yamaguchi wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping roughly in time with their thrusts. With a scream, Tsukishima came hard into Yamaguchi's hand, tossing his head back against the pillows. His insides trembled with aftershocks, tightening and loosening in succession around Yamaguchi, who moaned noisily.

“Kei... I-I love you, Kei...” Yamaguchi cried, thrusting one final time into Tsukishima and spilling into him, filling the blonde with sticky cum. They both breathed heavily as they came down from their highs, Yamaguchi slipping out of Tsukishima and collapsing beside him, weaving their fingers together. 

“Shit, Tsukki, that was amazing!” Yamaguchi grinned, rolling onto his stomach and taking off the blondes glasses, setting them on the bedside table. 

“Are you going to pull that 'it feels better since we're engaged' bullshit?” 

“It does, Tsukki! Didn't you think it felt different this time?” Tsukishima was silent, knowing that what Yamaguchi had said was true. He had enjoyed their coupling more than usual, taking in the little details of Yamaguchi's body. The way he moaned when Tsukishima touched him, the little twitches of his thighs when he got excited, the freckles that littered his skin like constellations for only Tsukishima to see. He turned away, not letting Yamaguchi see the blush that crawled up his neck as he nodded. 

“See? I told you!” Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's waist and kissed the back of his neck with a laugh. Tsukishima caught sight of Yamaguchi's ring and traced the band with a finger, humming softly. 

“You like the ring, right?” 

“Of course I do, it's beautiful.” 

“And the proposal?” 

“I loved it! It was so, so sweet and just the right time and I'm just so happy! We're getting married, Tsukki! We have to plan and tell everyone and pick a date and it's going to be so awesome!” Yamaguchi sat up and started bouncing, snatching up his phone and leaning his face close to Tsukishima's which was still red. Tsukishima tried to look annoyed at the camera but couldn't help the faint smile that poked at his lips. Yamaguchi held up his hand so that the ring sparkled in the artificial light as he took the photo, sending it to everyone he knew.

“Did you really need to do that?” 

“Yes, I did, grumpy face. I want them all to know how much we love each other.” Tsukishima sighed but pulled Yamaguchi into his arms, snuggling into Yamaguchi's soft chocolate hair. 

“Love you too, Tadashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought, comments make me happy!


End file.
